Oscura Venganza
by Sonysnape
Summary: Eileen Snape caminaba tranquilamente en los pasillos de Howgrats hasta que algo en los jardines llamo su atencion algo que no espera... o tal vez ¿Deseaba?.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen todo pertenece a J.K ROWLING Solo son mios los OC ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes de Dark Shadows eso pertenece a TIM BURTON.

**Oscura Venganza.**

Una chica de cabellos negros y ojos color marron caminaba por los pasillos de Howgrats donde estudiaba magia se dirigía hacia su sala común de Syltherin hoy le había tocado detención con su padre el profesor de DCAO, bueno podía llamarse detención aunque no era detención su padre la castigaba y le ponía detenciones para poder pasar tiempo con ella, tomaban el te o simplemente leían libros, a veces el la ayudaba con sus deberes, al ir caminando paso por los jardines principales y vio algo que le pareció muy extraño, un ataúd, estaba abierto se acerco al ataúd con la varita en la mano y vio que estaba vacio, solamente un pergamino una carta.

"_la ultima carta de Barnabas Collins hacia su gran amor Josette:_

_Perdóname mi vida por mi culpa has perdido tu vida ahora soy condenado por la eternidad a ser un monstruo, esa bruja nos ha embaucado amor mio, pero yo me he llevado la peor parte al ser un monstruo no puedo ir donde estas tu espero que donde quieras que estes amor mio te encuentres bien siempre tuyo._

_Barnabas Collins"._

Ella leyó todo lo que estaba en el pergamino y no se creyo nada de lo que decía.

-George y Fred Weasley esos deben estar detrás de esta broma, jamás aprenderán la lección.

Se guardo el pergamino, por mas broma que fuera Eileen Snape debía admitir que los gemerlos Weasley tenían imaginación, siguió caminando hacia su sala común pero ella sentía pasos detrás de ella, volteo pero no había nadie, cuando siguió su camino solo se escuchaban susurros.

-Josette, Josette, Mirame Josette.

Ella solo escuchaba y se atemorizo.

-Gemelos… Gemelos Weasley ya estuvo bien con la broma no es gracioso.

-Josette mirame.

-Ya paren de verdad.

-Josette mi amor.

Cuando sintió una mano helada en su hombro ella volteo.

-Pero ¿Qué?

-Josette mi amor ¿Eres tu?

-No me llamo asi.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Eileen

-Eileen- Eso lo dijo como si saboreara su nombre.

-¿Quién eres Fred o George?.

-No soy ninguno de ellos mi nombre es Barnabas Collins.

-El de la carta.

-Si quédatela es para ti dulzura.

-Tienes la boca llena de sangre.

-Oh perdóneme, que me presente ante Usted tan mal arreglado es que me dio sed.

-¿Sed?

Eileen solo atino en salir huyendo.

-No huya de mi por favor señorita, no voy a dañarla.

Corrio, corrió y bajo de nuevo a las mazmorras.

-Papa, papa, papa abreme.

Snape abrió la puerta.

-Eileen ¿pero que? ¿Qué pasa?

-Un vampiro me persigue.

-¿Qué? Eileen ¿un vampiro?.

-Si, se me apareció cuando iba a la sala comun

-Pero que tonterías dices Eileen Snape, eso te pasa por andar leyendo esos libros Muggles los de cómo se llama Crepusculo ¿es? Por favor vete a tu sala común y duérmete que mañana tienes las primeras dos horas de DCAO y no permitiré que llegues tarde aunque seas la hija del profesor.

-Si papa.

Eileen suspiro y camino lo mas rápido que pudo cuando.

-Aaaaah- Era ese vampiro de nuevo, ella intento alejarse lo mas que pudo pero el se acercaba mas acorralándola en la pared mientras que el la aprisionaba con su cuerpo el la miro a los ojos.

-¿Me teme señorita Snape?.

-Si-

-No debe temerme, no le hare daño si no que debe temerle a ella, Angelique la bruja malvada que me convirtió en esto por rechazar su amor, y ahora la persigue a usted.

-¿a que te refieres?- Eileen tomo su varita – STUPLEFLY- Pero no funciono a Barnabas no le hizo ni cosquillas.

El volvió arrinconarla entre su cuerpo y el tomo su muñecas y vio su varita y apretó sus muñecas.

-¿Eres como ella?- El había apretado demasiado fuerte las muñecas hasta que Eileen gimio de dolor.

-No me hagas daño.

-Perdóneme le he hecho daño, no era mi intención pero usted es igual a ella.

-No se de que me hablas, es cierto hago magia pero no la ocupo para motivos malos.

-Ya veo.

Barnabas tomo las muñecas de Eileen y las beso inmediatamente dejaron de dolerle.

-Ya no me duelen, gracias ¿De que bruja me hablas?

-Su nombre en Angelique, como ya le había mencionado me maldijo por no corresponder a su amor, ella usa magia para malos propósitos, dañar a la gente, y despedazar todo lo que encuntre a su paso por eso me convirtió en un monstruo y me encerro en un ataúd y Sali hasta hoy 200 años despue.

-Ya veo, y ¿Qué tengo que ver con Angelique?-

-Mucho Señorita Snape, ella cree que eres Josette.

-¿Tu también lo crees?

-Si es que usted es idéntica a Josette y digame Señorita aquí es.

-Howgrats colegio de magia y hechicería usamos magia buena no tienes de que preocuparte, me dices que ella usa magia mala ¿verdad?.

-Si

-Te ha hablado de algo llamado ¿Mortifagos?

-Si un dia hablo de eso.

-Entonces Angelique es un Mortifago debe ser uno de los que están fugitivos después de la caída de Voldemort, pero esta detrás de mi ¿unicamente?

-Si y yo voy a cuidarla.

-Esta bien hasta que podamos detenerla solo una cosa.

-¿digame?

-No muerdas estudiantes ni a los profesores.

-¿Dónde comeré?.

-En azkaban allí los reos que van a ejecutar desean morir de otra manera que no sea el beso del Dementor pero ¿ya comiste hoy verdad?.

-Si

Tendremos que subir a mi cuarto y tu entras por la ventana, llegaron a la sala común de Syltherin ella entro a su cuarto de prefecta y hechizo la puerta para que nadie pudiera entrar asi que abrió la ventana.

-Barnabas… barnabas aaaah- cayo al suelo.

-Perdoneme la he asustado.

-No es nada, Barnabas estas manchado si quieres usa el baño para limpiarte, solo por curiosidad ¿a quien te comiste?.

-A un hombre que estaba en la puerta estaba con una gata.

-Filch se comio a Flich cuando Dumbledore lo vea.

-Me deshice del cuerpo no se alarme, Señorita Snape vera jamás he estado en los aposentos de una dama no seria correcto que me quedase aquí.

-Tampoco seria Correcto que te vieran en los pasillos Barnabas además esta es otra época eso es normal, ahora esperame me cambiare de ropa.

Se adentro al baño a ponerse la pijama- salió del baño luciendo un camisón muy lindo color verde esmeralda, Barnabas trago pesadamente se miraba muy atractiva.

-¿Sucede algo?.

-No, No.

Cuando de repente Barnabas sintió algo en la ventana y rápidamente paso a Eileen detrás de el.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ay algo en la ventana- cautelosamente corrió la cortina y.

-aaaaaah- Barnabas tapo la boca de Eileen para amortiguar su grito.

El cuerpo de Flich estaba en la ventana, Barnabas tomo a Eileen de la cintura y abrió despacio la ventana para ver una nota.

"_Barnabas dile a tu novia que lo que tu le hiciste a este hombre se lo hare yo a su padre si no se entrega ante mi_

_Angelique"_

Luego el cuerpo de Flich cayo al lago, Barnabas sento a Eileen en la cama.

-¿Esta bien?

-Si, tienes razón ella es muy cruel.

-Se lo dije- el solo miraba a Eileen estaba palida, quizás del susto que se dio.

-Le hara daño a mi papa.

-No, no lo hara no se lo permitiré ahora descanse si.

Barnabas la acosto en la cama y la cubrió con la sabana luego el camino, iba a sentarse en el suelo.

-¿Adonde vas?-

-Dormire en el suelo.

-Mi cama es grande Barnabas, no es molestia- y le hizo un hueco en la cama.

El se levanto y se acosto en la cama de Eileen paso una mano por su cintura para abrazarla y atraerla mas hacia el, ella por su parte se dio la vuelta y se recostó en el pecho de Barnabas, el atino en abrazarla, la cuidaría no dejaría que Angelique se la arrebate no otra vez.

En la mañana siguiente Eileen despertó pero se encontró aprisionada entre los brazos de Barnabas el estaba dormido.

-Los vampiros duermen.

-Si pero tenemos el sueño ligero como si no durmieras.

Ella solo sonrio intento levantarse pero realmente la tenia aprisionada.

-Barnabas.

-Señorita yo…

-Esta bien-

Ella se levanto de la cama y camino por la habitación Barnabas solo la miraba era hermosa sus ojos su todo era hermoso pero que pensaría ella de el, monstruo despiadado que se come a la gente, cuando se dio cuenta que ella lo observaba.

-Señorita.

-Se puede saber mucho con solo ver sus ojos ¿Sabes?.

-No soy muy bueno en el arte de cortejar a una dama.

Eileen rio por lo bajo se acerco a el y tomo la iniciativa y lo beso en los labios, el se quedo pasmado y luego correspondió el beso la tomo por la cintura y siguió besando esos labios que deseo por 200 años, siguieron besándose sin percatarse que alguien los observaba por la ventana, era Angelique.

-Con que esa es la que me quiere quitar pues no lo permitiré.

Ella se vistió rápidamente y bajo las escaleras de la torre a medida que iba caminando sintió frio y al percatarse vio lo que mas le horrorizo ver el despacho de su padre estaba destruido y el no estaba.

-Papa , papa, papa.

Iba a subir cuando la puerta se cerro.

-Vaya vaya vaya Josette en persona.

Empezo a sentir mas frio y mas pánico cada vez.

-¿Quién eres?

No podía ver nada todo estaba oscuro, cuando sintió un tiron de sus pies.

-AAAAAAAAAH.

Se despertó envuelta en lianas estaba amarrada en lianas, no sabia donde estaba solo estaba frio, sintió que alguien estaba a su lado.

-Papa.

-Eileen

-¿Estas bien?

-Eso creo no recuerdo que paso me levante y luego sentí un jalon y heme aquí.

-Creo que paso lo mismo.

-Ya guarden silencio, vaya Eileen he eres la enamorada ahora de Barnabas, no lo permitiré me oiste el es mio- Angelique abrió su boca y saco una lengua inmensamente grande y empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Eileen, ella se retorcía de asco y de miedo.

-Deja a mi hija.

-Callese después ire contigo quiero que tu hija vea como acabo contigo pero primero hare algo con ella.

Extendio su mano y arrastro a Eileen hacia ella, y la coloco en una piedra tomo uno de sus brazos y empezó a torturarla.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH

-JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJA-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-

El eco de sus gritos llegaron a los oídos de Barnabas.

-Eileen

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH.

-NO DEJA A MI HIJA.

-AAAAAAAAH barnabas … barnabas AAAAAAAAAAH.

De pronto ya no sintió que la torturaran… era barnabas había llegado a golpear a la Angelique la tenia por el cuello, y solo observo a Eileen estaba realmente herida.

-Vaya llegaste Barnabas.

-Bruja, no dejare que dañes otra vez lo que mas quiero- la tomo del cuello y la golpeo contra el suelo.

-Si no eres mio barnabas Collins no seras de nadie me oyes-

Siguieron con su pelea Eileen solo observaba como Barnabas la protegía cuando Angelique se quería acercar a ella.

Cuando por fin Barnabas había dado en el punto débil de Angelique le saco el corazón y este se despedazo.

-Ahora… muero pero … tu maldición sigue vigente- Ella extendió la mano hacia Eileen Barnabas observo como eileen se levantaba y empezaba a caminar diciendo el monte, Angelique murió.

-Eileen espera.

Libero a snape de donde estaba.

-¿Adonde va mi hija?

-Debo detenerla si no morirá por mi.

-En verdad eres un vampiro.

-Si

El corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta llegar al final de la colina y allí estaba ella parada en el precipicio.

-Eileen espera por favor no lo hagas.

-Barnabas, Ayudame.

Eileen se lanzo del precipicio.

-NOOOOOOOO

Barnabas se lanzo con ella logro alcanzarla y le mordió el cuello cuando cayeron, barnabas solo la observo.

-Eileen… Eileen.

-Hola.

-estas a salvo.

-Si me transformaste ahora somo iguales.

-Perdoname no quería perderte ahora te ate a esto.

Eileen solo le coloco las manos en el pecho.

-Esta bien te amo Barnabas Collins.

El beso a Eileen como si no hubiera un mañana.

FIN.

Autora: bueno tengan piedad :D es mi primer xover asi que espero que les guste era one-shot para un reto pero no me fije que la pelicula no es de terror lo lamento, asi que lo dejare asi como fic normal espero que si les guste besos.


End file.
